The Mystery of the Troll Masks
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Following "Trolls the beat goes on" season 2 finally, Branch and Poppy, though mostly Branch, are concerned over the costumes they've found and decide to take it upon themselves to try and find the owner before something bad happens. Who could be spying on the trolls?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the great pillow fight Poppy and Branch went to Branch's bunker to try and figure out who owns the chest Suki found in Misty Meadows.

"Branch, why would an intruder use masks? We welcome everyone!", said Poppy, "Something I suggest we shouldn't do", said Branch.

Poppy sighed, rolling her eyes, "I know, 'stranger danger' Branch. That still doesn't answer my question".

Branch started to think, "Well, what if it wasn't an intruder, but instead a troll?", he theorized.

"Why would a troll wear a mask? That's even more absurd!", Poppy exclaimed, "It doesn't make any sense".

"Unless they wanted to spy on us! Poppy I think I know who it is", said Branch getting excited.

"Let me guess, Creek?", said Poppy bored, "Branch you can't blame everything on Creek", she said.

Branch rolled his eyes, "Think about it Poppy. He is a traitor, you might trust him, but I think he's the only troll you can't trust", he said.

Poppy started to think. Branch wasn't actually being irrational, but she knew they couldn't just point at Creek and blame him without evidence. That would be mean.

"I guess you make a point. But we need to investigate more so that we can find the true criminal", she said starting to scrapbook how they would capture the criminal.

Branch sighed and smiled slightly, even in a potential crisis Poppy still managed to stay positive.

"We don't have time for scrapbooks! We need to get to the bottom of this. I can install a trap on the chest so that we catch the guilty troll in the act", said Branch already collecting supplies to build said trap.

"Branch, that's actually a pretty good idea", said Poppy, "Just don't overdue it".

"Please, if anything I might under do it. We must be prepared for anything Creek might do", he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't blame Creek until we have evidence", said Poppy.

Branch rolled his eyes and started to head out so that he could catch Cree - whoever it might be.

—

After setting up the trap, Branch kept watch. "Branch, your trap is guaranteed to catch whoever tries to grab the chest, right?", said Poppy.

"Guaranteed indeed", said Branch, not taking his eyes off the chest for a second, "Then you can spend your time helping me investigate instead of wasting it watching nothing", said Poppy.

"I have to be here when" - "If you're here all day, this guy might get suspicious and not come", she said trying to use logic against him.

Branch was going to argue, but he figured it was useless. She had a point anyways. Branch sighs and leads the way to the village, Poppy skipping behind him.

"Where do you suggest we start?", asked Branch.

"I don't know, you're the one that suspect everybody", said Poppy.

Branch made a face at her comment, "Well, we might want to try interviewing some trolls, starting with" - "Creek?", interrupted Poppy, smiling smugly.

Branch stared at her before nodding and following her to where Creek would usually go to at this time of day.

"Creek?", started Poppy looking around until she spotted him.

"Poppy? Branch? What are you doing here?", asked Creek.

Poppy was about to say something when Branch menacingly jumped in front of Creek shouting, "Confess! What do you know about the masks?!", Branch said looking at Creek straight in the eye.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?", said Creek pushing Branch out of his face.

Poppy rushed over, "Excuse Branch, he's still getting a hang of how to be a troll", said Poppy, Branch groaning and crossing his arms, stepping back to let Poppy handle this.

"Suki found a chest filled with troll costumes and we're trying to find out who it belongs to", Poppy quickly explained.

"Hmm, well I can't tell you about any costumes, but may I ask you how well are these costumes made?", Creek said.

"From what I saw, they were very well made", answered Poppy.

"Then maybe Satin and Chenille helped this troll", reasoned Creek.

Poppy thought about it, "That might actually help! Thanks for the help Creek!", exclaimed Poppy.

"Where is Branch? He didn't interrupt us at any point", pointed out Creek.

"I'm here", said Branch, "And I did some looking around".

"Did you find anything?", asked Poppy.

"Unfortunately, not yet", Branch said annoyed, "But I will!", he exclaimed.

"C'mon Branch, we're going to talk to the twins", said Poppy.

"But Creek!" - "Creek helped me, now lets go", said Poppy starting to walk away.

Branch sighed, reluctantly following Poppy.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They made it to the twins pod, "Do you guys know about the troll costumes we found in Misty Meadows?", Poppy asked.

"Oh, the ones Suki found? Yeah we were there", said Satin.

"Yes, do you know who made them?", asked Branch quickly, looking around the room.

"No, they were dreadful from what I saw, I don't know anyone that could make such awful clothes", said Chenille.

"No they weren't! They looked really accurate! Designed to the finest detail!", argued Satin. The twins started arguing about whether or not the costumes were well made.

Branch pulled Poppy aside and whispered, "I think it was a bad idea to come here".

"Satin! Chenille!", shouted Poppy, distracting the twins form their fight, "Could you check the clothes we found, maybe you'll know something about them if you look at them closely".

"Poppy!", started Branch pulling her aside, "We can't let anyone touch the evidence!", he exclaimed.

"Branch, don't be like that, they might help us!", said Poppy, "Yes Branch", "Listen to Poppy", said the twins one at a time, appearing between Branch and Poppy.

Branch jumped back in surprise and made an irritated face, "Fine, but you don't get to take them!", he said stomping away, probably to the trap.

Once the thee-four of them made it to the trap Branch disarmed it and brought the chest to the twins. They opened it and were surprised to find, nothing?

The clothes were gone!

"Branch! What did you do?!", asked Poppy.

"Me!? I was with you the whole time!", he answered.

"How could this happen? The trap was perfect!", said Branch rambling to himself.

"Did you put the costumes somewhere else?", "Of course they didn't Satin! Can't you see that they are in distress!", the twins started arguing with each other.

Poppy thought to herself, who could do this? How would someone be able to get through Branch's trap? Even she didn't know how to get through. But then who…. And then it clicked in her head.

"Branch! We need to get to your bunker, now!", exclaimed Poppy, starting to run in that direction. "Poppy wait up!", Branch screamed, trying to catch up to her.

Once they made it to the bunker, Poppy told Branch to sit down. She dimmed the lights and made the room look dramatic.

"Branch! Could you show me the plans for your trap?", she asked.

"Sure", he said pulling out rolled up paper. After unrolling it, the plans were revealed to be overelaborated. It had a trap for every direction you tried to approach the chest. Poppy was quite surprised that no one had been caught by accident.

"Hmm… This looks like excellent planning Branch! I know no one could get past this without getting caught", Poppy praised.

"Of course! What did you expect? I'm the trap expert after all", gloated Branch.

"Which means you're the only one that could get past the trap and steal the costumes!", she accused.

"W-What? Poppy that's crazy!", said Branch.

"Oh, like you being the giver was crazy", she said, a smirk forming.

"Alright, you got me there. But how could I do it if I was with you the whole time? And I wouldn't have had enough time to re-arm it if I did manage to leave your sight", he said confidently.

Poppy thought about that, he did have a point, but he's the only suspect that makes sense, "Then who could be it? And don't just say Creek", said Poppy.

Branch rolled his eyes, "Well, didn't Satin say they looked authentic?", Branch said.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to do with anything", said Poppy.

"Then maybe it was someone that could get into everyones home and steal the clothes!", exclaimed Branch.

"That doesn't really help. Trolls spend a lot of time outside and we share everything, it could still be anyone", said Poppy, ignoring the point that Branch brought up.

"Fine! We got nothing. What do you suggest we do?", said Branch, already thinking of a plan.

"I say we ask the Snack Pack for help", said Poppy confidently starting to walk away.

"The Snack Pack? Poppy, I know they're our friends, but they don't take anything seriously", said Branch annoyed.

"We've been here before Branch. They can be great help!", exclaimed Poppy, happy as ever.

Poppy started calling her friends and the Snack Pack was there in no time. "Alright guys. We know that the intruder most likely tole the clothes, has an artistic touch that helped him make the masks and could get past Branch's traps"; explained Poppy.

"Branch's traps? This troll must be skilled", said Biggie. The trolls all nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, this isn't getting us anywhere!", complained Branch.

The Snack Pack ignored him and continued, "Well, who would have a reason to spy on us?", asked Biggie.

"Maybe this troll just wanted to get clothes so they could play dress up", said Chenille.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going to go do some actual investigating", said Branch walking away from the group.

Poppy rolled her eyes and got back to discussing the issue, "I hadn't really thought on a reason", Poppy confessed.

"Maybe Creek is planning on betraying us again", said Guy Diamond, hand on his chin.

"You sound like Branch", Poppy started, "And we already welcomed him back, so why would he need a disguise?".

"Maybe he's trying to get to someone that doesn't trust him", said Satin calmly. Poppy thought about this.

Who didn't welcome Creek? She wasn't really happy with him here - it's probably Branch, she thought. It made sense! Branch has been right all along!

"He's trying to get to Branch! We need to tell him", Poppy said urgently.

"No way! Branch wouldn't get tricked like that. Especially by Creek, Branch is very observant when Creek is around", pointed out Biggie.

"It almost sound like this troll is Branch", said Cooper popping into the conversation.

"But no way it's him, what reason would he have?", Poppy said, crossing her arms.

"He wants to spy on Creek", said Smidge.

"I doubt it's Branch. He's very expressive on his love for personal space", said Satin.

"But it's something he would totally do! Don't you remember when he pretended to be in danger so that he could expose Creek"; said Chenille.

The twins once again started arguing, they should probably do something about that.

"And his artistic skills aren't good enough to make the realistic masks"; said Guy Diamond.

"But he did build the monster when I was scared, in a surprisingly accurate design", said Biggie.

"Oh my god!", exclaimed Smidge in surprise, "Branch knows Misty Meadows better than any of us", she continued.

"I need to go talk to Branch. I'm sure this is a misunderstanding", said Poppy starting to walk towards Branch.

She finally found him inside his bunker, "So the Snack Pack and I have come to a conclusion. The intruder is you!", exclaimed Poppy pointing at Branch.

"Me? Why would it be me?", said Branch on the brink of laughter.

"To spy on Creek!", exclaimed Poppy, "Or to blame him for spying, either of the two work".

"That sounds ridiculous! I'd take a more direct approach", said Branch crossing his arms.

Poppy thought to herself, how could she prove Branch was this troll? By finding the costumes! "Fine Branch, if you're not the spy, then you shouldn't have a problem with me looking around your bunker", said Poppy smiling.

Branch nodded with a smug grin, allowing Poppy to start searching his house, "How big is this place?", said Poppy, "You're almost done", answered Branch lying. There were many hidden rooms in his bunker, all different security plans in case of attack.

Poppy had looked everywhere but one room. She walked in, Branch behind her, starting to pale. Poppy noticed this, suspicious. She smiled to herself again, this was definitely important.

The room was dimly lit, there was a table and chair in the center, with a few cabinets around and a big curtain covering one of the walls.

"Poppy, you shouldn't check this room!", exclaimed Branch when Poppy was about to open a drawer, "Why Branch? Because you're hiding the costumes!", she exclaimed opening a drawer roughly, "Ha!…?".

Poppy was confused. Branch had scrapbook supplies? And they looked used. Does Branch share her love of scrapbooking?!

"Branch, you have a room dedicated to scrapbooking?", asked Poppy.

"Umm… yes?", answered Branch awkwardly. He didn't sound sure, which led Poppy to believe he was hiding something else.

After checking all of the drawers, much to Branch's complaints, Poppy went to open the curtain but Branch popped in front of her.

"Branch, what are you doing?", asked Poppy, "Do you have something to hide?".

"NO! Th-The curtain is covering a window and if you open it all the light will get in and hurt our eyes because of how long we've been in here", Branch answered hoping Poppy would believe the lie.

"First of all Branch, we're underground. Secondly, if you're not the spy, you will let me check"; said Poppy seriously.

Branch got more and more anxious as Poppy tried to open the curtain, maybe he should show her - NO! This was something he had always been embarrassed of and he's not going to show her now, if ever.

"Fine! The costumes aren't here!", screamed Branch pushing Poppy out of the room, "They're in your pod, I went to hide them when you were talking to the Snack Pack", he confessed.

"My pod? Why would you hide them there?", asked Poppy, "Because that's the last place you'd think to look", he said.

"Branch how did you do it? Why did you do it?", asked Poppy with serious face.

"Umm… well, it isn't something I did recently", started Branch.

"Recently! So you spied on us for some time now", realized Poppy.

"Yes, as I was saying, two years ago I wanted to study you trolls so that I could find better ways to protect the village in case the bergens came and attacked us and to see if I could rejoin the village. The latter didn't really work. I learned your routines so that I could know when to pose as a certain troll", said Branch, leaving out that he also wanted to know if Poppy thought he was too mean.

"And the costumes? Did you make them?", asked Poppy.

"No, I broke into your pods and stole the clothes while you weren't there so that I would look authentic and hid them in Misty Meadows because no one really went there"; said Branch.

Poppy nodded, she just had one more question, "How were you able to recreate trolls faces so well?".

"The maskas? I based them off the invitations you gave me", he said before realizing he confessed he did look at the invitations.

"Well, I'm glad you looked at my invitations before you know, destroying them", said Poppy smiling sadly. It hurt her when Branch destroyed her invitations even if she kept on a smile.

"Well, now that you now where the costumes are from, what are you going to do?", Branch asked nervously.

"First I need to tell my people that there is no spy, then I say we burn the costumes to prevent future intruders from spying. And of we have time I will see what's behind the curtain", said Poppy happily walking out of Branch's bunker.

"What was that last part?", asked Branch. Poppy ignored him and went to tell her people that everything was fine.

—

"Where did you hide the costumes again Branch?", asked Poppy.

"Here!", exclaimed Branch pointing at a hole with an empty box that was covered with a cage. He frantically started searching in the ground, trying to find the clothes he left buried.

"What's going on?", asked Cooper, appearing out of nowhere.

"The costumes are gone", said Poppy, shocked.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What if Branch is lying?", asked Smidge.

Poppy pointed at Branch, "He looks too frantic to be lying and his trap did activate", Poppy said.

Smudge shrugged and walked away, the isn't in the mood to deal with a frantic Branch.

"Branch, I think we've confirmed the clothes aren't here", said Poppy.

"But they have to be! This is were I left them!", Branch exclaimed.

Poppy sighed and grabbed his arm dragging him ti the cage, "The trap was activated and the box is empty. It's obvious someone stole the clothes, this time for real", she told him.

Branch sighed and gave in, "You're right. We need to search and capture", he said standing up straight.

Branch started looking at the cage, "Weird, it's not lifted up or anything. So our robber is a kid or a small animal", he said.

"So maybe an animal stole them by accident, that's no problem", said Poppy cheerfully.

"Not quite. It had to be smart enough to not immediately run after the cage fell and it had to dig a hole right where I hid the clothes", he stated, "Whoever did this had to be spying on me when I hid the costumes".

"Who would have the time to spy on you?", she asked.

Branch thought to himself, "Creek?", he said, not so sure himself.

"It can't be Creek, he was teaching a yoga class when we were still searching, and I doubt he could get the costumes between my speech and us arriving here"; said Poppy.

"Although it hurts me. You were with him when I re-hid the clothes", Branch admitted, annoyed.

"You hid the clothes when I was talking to Creek? But you weren't gone for that long", said Poppy confused.

"I'm fast ok! I even had time to check the area for anything Creek might be doing".

Poppy rolled her eyes at Branch's response. Always trying to incriminate Creek, she was sure he would either give up or succeed one day.

"Fine, but how would do this? Maybe we should try to find a reason, why would someone steal from you?", said Poppy.

Branch thought to himself. Not many trolls messed with him, whether it was because they respect him or were afraid of him, he didn't know. So the possibility of it not being a troll opened up again.

"What about the guy that tried to drown us?", popped in Cooper from nowhere. How does he keep doing that?

"Cloud Guy! This is something he would totally do!", exclaimed Branch angrily.

"Thanks Cooper, how did you figure that out?", asked Poppy, Branch stomping angrily behind her.

"I don't know. I just thought about that guy and you happened to be here. Bye now!", said Cooper, running off somewhere.

Branch stopped in front of Poppy, "Has Cooper always appeared conveniently out of nowhere?", asked Branch temporarily forgetting his anger.

"Yes", said Poppy casually, "Now I guess we have to find a Cloud", she said enthusiastically.

"Don't think I'm going to be happy to see him", Branch said.

"You never are", she responded starting to walk away.

"Where are we going? He could be anywhere!", Branch exclaimed, chasing after her.

"Oh, if he wants to annoy you he's going to be", started Poppy, leaving Branch in suspense.

"Why do you always do that?", he asked.

"Because I want to hear you shout when we get there. It's adorable", she answered walking faster.

—

"He's in my bunker! Again!", exclaimed Branch angrily.

"I thought you would have figured that out before we actually arrived", said Poppy amused.

Branch sighed and knocked on the door, or platform. It opened and out came, Cloud Guy. Because if it's something that is meant to annoy Branch, it's always Cloud Guy…

"Why hello you two. I see we've crossed paths again, what brings you to m y best buddies home", he said casually leaning on nothing.

"It's my home!", Branch exclaimed angrily, "Branch calm down", started Poppy.

"Why did you take the costumes!?", exclaimed Branch ignoring Poppy.

"You mean these costumes?", he responded taking them from his back.

"Yes!", said Branch taking them from Cloud Guys hands and glaring at said cloud, "Why did you do that! It was unnecessary".

"Did what? Stumble on your secret curtain", mocked Cloud Guy laughing.

Branch started attempting to attack Cloud Guy but Poppy kept holding him in place, "Just explain yourself. For your sake and mine", Poppy said, struggling to keep Branch in place.

"Oh, I took them to teach him a lesson on blaming people for his mistakes", he responded.

Branch stopped struggling, "From all the 'lessons' you've given me, this is the one that makes less sense", he said.

"Fine, then it's a lesson on being yourself around other trolls", he said.

Poppy and Branch started to look skeptically at him, "Fine it's a lesson on friendship!", Cloud Guy said confidently.

"What is it supposed to teach me about friendship?", asked Branch, expecting a ridiculous answer.

"It's supposed to teach you about how friends can sometimes prank you and you have to forgive them", Cloud Guy answered.

Branch got angry and tried to hit Cloud guy, Poppy stopping him again, "I know, I participated in prank day!", Branch said angrily.

"Branch, I think we can forgive him. It's the troll way, and it's Cloud Guy! We always forgive him!", said Poppy.

"Correction, YOU always forgive him", responded Branch, glaring at Cloud Guy.

"Well now that you've got your clothes back, I think I can take myself and go. But first, high five best bud?", said Cloud Guy holding out his hand towards Branch.

"For the last time, we are not best buds!", Branch answered.

"Whatever you say. See you next time!", said Cloud Guy, tucking in his legs and floating away.

"I hate that guy", said Branch, "I know. You always say that", said Poppy.

Branch shrugged and took the clothes into his bunker, followed by Poppy. "Now to burn the clothes", said Branch, putting the clothes into his fire.

"Huh, I figured you would have made this a fire hazard"; said Poppy amused.

"Don't ruin the moment Poppy", he responded not turning around. Once he finished burning the clothes and masks he turned around to look at Poppy.

"Glad that's over. I can't believe we were actually scared about the whole situation", she said.

"I can, if it didn't end up being me, we could have been in danger because of an intruder", said Branch crossing his arms, "Alright, shouldn't you start getting home? It's late".

"Not before I check out what's behind your curtain!", exclaimed Poppy going to the room she had previously investigated.

"No no no no no. You are not checking my bunker again"; said Branch standing in front of her.

Poppy smiled, "I will find out what's behind that curtain some day!", she said starting to walk towards the entrance. It had been a long day and she wasn't in the mood to fight Branch.

"I doubt it. Goodbye Poppy"; said Branch.

"Bye Branch!, she said, walking away for the day.

The End.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review. I personally think the costumes will probably have somethingto do with Creek, but I thought it could be funny if they actually belonged to Branch or Cloud Guy, hence this was made.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
